Regarde au delà des apparences
by sun-in-sugar
Summary: Bella fait partie d'une importante famille mafieuse de Miami, elle cache son vrai boulot à tout le monde. Son frère, Emmett et ses meilleurs amis font partis du FBI. Tout se passe pour le mieux, mais quand un flic est abattu, le FBI reprend l'enquête. C'est alors que tout bascule. Arme, drogue, amour, et haine. Un cocktail explosif où personne ne connait réellement ses alliés.
1. Chapter 1 : POV BELLA

**Bonjour à tous,me revoilà pour une troisième histoire ! **

**J'ai hâte de vous la présenter. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas je compte bien continuer les autres! **

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ! Donnez moi vos impressions **

**Bisous à vous et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

** Pov Bella**

La musique résonnait dans mon grand appartement, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour ce 55 m² en plein cœur de Miami mais néanmoins proche de la plage. Mon salon et ma chambre était entièrement vitrés et donnaient sur la mer. J'aimais me réveillé le matin en regardant la mer. Une grande cuisine ouverte sur un énorme salon et une grande chambre à couché avec dressing et salle de bain avait fait mon bonheur. C'était chez moi, mon espace.

Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveille qui affichait 19H30, mince j'allais être en retard. Je passais rapidement un jeans noir, un débardeur blanc, mes bottes en cuirs noires assortit à mon blouson de motard. Je pris mon portefeuille, mes clefs et mon portable avant de fermer la porte et de monter sur ma bécane, une magnifique Triumph Daytona 675 R ABS. Ce petit bijou de technologie vous emmène facilement au dessus des 200km/h, un vrai régale !

Ce soir était un soir comme tous les autres à une chose prêt, un gros deal de drogues devait se conclure, il y a un presque 2 ans, je faisais juste des courses de voiture, parfois de Go-fast pour me faire de l'argent : l'intermédiaire entre un acheteur et un vendeur. Un an plus tard, une des plus puissantes familles mafieuses m'avait engagé pour que je ne traite qu'avec eux. L'ancien capo du pole drogue m'avait formé. J'ouvrais mon carnet d'adresse pour vendre et acheter en fonction de la demande, c'était un marché extrêmement lucratif.

Pourquoi la drogue rapporte autant ? Simple, de 1 elle est illégale due à son fort taux de dépendance, 2 le kilo de coke aux USA est 50 fois plus cher qu'en Colombie et de 3 parce qu'une fois que les « nouveaux » essayent 75% des gens reste consommateurs.

J'arrivais sur les docks, je fis plusieurs tours pour m'assurer de la présence d'aucuns flics ou agents de sécurité. Je me garais à coté de mon lieutenant Garrett Flores.

- Que font Alec et Félix ici ? Demandais-je

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Je lui fis rapidement la bise avant d'aller saluer les autres. Je saluais d'abord Alec et Félix puis nos invités d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Déclara Alec

Je regardais les « invités » : deux hommes; d'une trentaine d'année munis de mallettes, entourée de 4 gardes du corps pour les protéger. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous faisons du business avec eux, normalement rien n'entraverait cette vente estimé à plus de 1 millions de dollars. Nous importions la drogue via plusieurs canaux de distributions (avion de tourismes, mules humaines, go fast, …) et nous revendions dans tout Miami et environ. Ah Miami, cette ville est un peu comme Las-Vegas, une ville de débauche !

- Vous avez la marchandise ? Demanda Tony, un Romano.

- Relax Tony, on a toujours ce que tu demande. Fais un peu confiance. Dis-je en demandant à un de nos gardes du corps de chercher les sacs.

Je lui tendis les deux sacs et les ouvris.

- 12,500 Kg, tu connais le prix. Trancha Alec

Il me donna un sac contenant de l'argent je comptais rapidement l'argent et vérifiais qu'il n'y ai pas de faux billets ou de mouchard placé.

- C'est bon Alec, on peut conclure. Lui dis-je

Des poignets de mains vite fait se sont échangés. C'était toujours une partie tendu ce moment de rentrer chez soit. Un adversaire qui vous faisait croire qu'il veut faire du business avec vous, vous remettra la marchandise et quad vous prendrez la route de votre voiture et lui tournant le dos, il vous achèvera pour récupérer son argent et garder cotre drogue. Garrett et moi étions toujours les derniers à quitter les lieux. Nous apprécions de voir que nos « partenaires de business » partir loin de nous.

Je raccompagnais Alec à sa voiture, il était le fils d'un des patrons, un ou deux ans de plus que moi, un casier long comme mon bras et encore il ne mentionnait que des délits mineurs. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, je ne lui tournais jamais le dos à moins que Garrett protège mes arrières.

- Salut Alec, quel est le problème ? Demandais-je

- On a entendu que les Romano dire qu'on ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Je suis donc venu leur lécher le cul pour qu'ils se taisent, c'est tout. Au fait mon père nous invitent tous à diner ce soir, rendez-vous au Venise dans une heure, change toi, met une robe et fais toi belle.

- Dis-tout de suite que je suis moche comme ça ! Rigolais-je

- Tu sais que tu es un putain de canon! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il remonta dans sa voiture sans plus de cérémonie. Je regardais la voiture partir à vive allure. Je retournais vers Garrett et enfourcha ma moto.

- On va diner chez le Capo au Roma, costume oblige, je rentre me changer et toi aussi ! Dis-je avant de démarrer et de filler me changer pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Bella, je suis content de te voir, toujours aussi belle ! S'exclama Aro

- Merci Aro. Répondis-je en le laissant me serrer dans ses bras.

Dieu que je n'aimais pas ça. Je saluais Caius rapidement d'une simple poignée de main. Lui et moi n'étions pas très copain-copain. C'était un vieux con qui n'aimait que l'argent et le sang. Je passais vite au troisième roi de la mafia : Marcus

- Marcus, que je suis heureuse de te voir tu as l'air en forme. Dis-je en le prenant cette fois ci dans mes bras.

Marcus est un des trois frères, il est très discret et semble désintéresser des affaires depuis la décès de sa femme quelques années au paravent. Il est le frère qui réfléchit le plus et qui prône le calme contrairement à Caius qui souhaite partir en guerre contre tout le monde.

C'est lui qui m'avait permis de gravir les échelons dans le clan. Je l'avais rencontré après un Go-fast, je leur avais livré de la cocaïne et en attendant de me laisser repartir, on m'avait cloisonné dans la bibliothèque. Marcus était venu discuter avec moi et avait décider de me prendre sous son ail après qu'il ai découvert mes différents talents mais aussi ma passion pour la littérature. Cet homme possédait une bibliothèque formidable digne de faire jalouser beaucoup de collectionneurs. Il me permettait de venir quand je le souhaitais lire des livres originaux, comme Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen paru en 1813, mon livre préféré.

- Tu ne viens plus me voir Bella , as-tu trop de travail ? Demandât-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en se moment mais je viendrais bientôt.

- Bien, dis le moi avant, je t'emmènerais diner ! Proposât-il

Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi, c'était plutôt une relation père-fille, rien de sexuel comme certain l'avait pensé au début. Mon assenions ne plaisait pas à tout le monde (dont son frère Caius). Pour le moment je faisais bien mon job, donc tout allait bien pour moi, mais je savais qu'un jour je finirais avec une balle dans la tête pour avoir mal gérer une affaire ou parce que quelqu'un souhaite prendre ma place et les rois lui auront donné leurs accords pour m'éliminer. Bienvenue dans la mafia, bienvenue en enfer !

* * *

Le diner était comme toujours succulent et grandiose, les grands plats avaient été sortis ainsi que l'argenterie. Aro adorait impressionner les gens et surtout c'était un moyen de prouver à ses collaborateur sa puissance.

Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec tout le monde hormis Caius et parfois Jane et Alec. Ces deux là pouvaient être de sales cons quand ils le voulaient. Je me méfiais toujours d'eux surtout de Jane. Elle se disait mon amie, m'emmenais faire du shopping, manger au restaurant, … Mais au fond, c'est une fille pourris gâté par leur père Aro, qui ne sait pas dire non à sa petite princesse. Elle participait de temps à autre dans les affaires du clan mais surtout sur ce qui était de la traite humaine. Elle adorait tuer et torturé, il lui manquait sérieusement des cases, elle prenait vraiment son pieds à choisir des filles, les voir se faire violé par les hommes du clan et les tuer quelques semaines plus tard quand elles étaient « usagées ». Elle me donnait la nausée mais je devais faire ma gentille avec elle, pas lui lécher le cul, juste accepter de temps à autre de faire su shopping avec elle. Je pense qu'un de ces fantasme est de me torturer pour voir jusqu'à où je tiendrais. Parfois son regard prédateur et son sourire sadique s'arrêtait sur moi et m'étudiait soigneusement.

J'avais gagné assez d'importance pour pouvoir logés en dehors de la résidence des « nouveaux », c'était une étape obligatoire pendant laquelle, vous êtes tous les jours surveillé 24/7, cela permet d'évincer les traitres potentiels et les flics en infiltration. On vous interroge sur votre motivation et votre passé, ce n'est pas facile mais bon, je l'avais fait, j'étais un affranchi. J'avais passé la cérémonie, résister le dogme de leurs clan tout en tenant une bougie dans les mains, puis m'entaillant la main droite et versé quelques gouttes dans une coupe ornée d'une inscription Volturi sur le coté. Cela symbolisait que vous étiez prêt à donner votre vie et votre loyauté à la famille et que toute infraction sera réprimandé et votre mort est possible.

Pour être affranchi les 3 rois devaient votés, seul un vote unanime pouvait vous faire entrer. Je me demande toujours ce que Caius à reçus pour accepter ma candidature.

- Bella, tu rêve ? Demanda Garrett

- Oui, enfin…non. Bref comment ça va ? Demandais-je

- Les rois nous ont convoqués dans le garage. Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Di-il en me proposant sa main pour me lever.

C'était rare que les rois nous convoquent comme ça, il devait y avoir un gros problème. Je touchais l'extérieur de ma cuisse pour m'assurer d'avoir mon pistolet. Nous marchions vers le garage tout en étant rejoint par Dimitri, Félix et Heidi, eux était des lieutenants rapprochés, ils n'obéissaient qu'aux 3 rois et aux capos comme Alec, Jane ou encore moi. Garrett lui était mon lieutenant rapproché, il devait me protéger et faire tout ce que je lui demandais.

Alec avait le monopole des armes, Jane des putes et moi bientôt de la drogue. Alec devait devenir le sous-chef étant le premier fils et seul fils d'un des rois il sera bientôt nommé au dessus de Jane ou moi. Et je récupérerais normalement la gestion du pole drogue. Pour le moment je n'étais pas encore parfaitement autonome, Aro et Alec surveillaient de près mes transactions. J'étais relativement nouvelle pour leur clan tout en étant jeune tout cour, je n'avais pas eu d'expérience aussi forte dans ma vie. J'étais une sorte de succès Story de la mafia.

Félix nous ouvrit la porte, Dimitri nous scanna tous avec un détecteur de micros. Les téléphones devaient rester loin de nos discutions mafieuse. Une fois que tout le monde fut vérifié, Félix nous fit passer dans le garage.

Les 3 rois se trouvaient là avec Jane et Alec. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année était à genoux ligoté et déjà couvert de sang. Il avait des entailles au niveau des partie charnue du corps, il ne respirait pas vraiment bien. Je voyais ses yeux qui exprimaient de la peur, il était plus que terroriser le pauvre.

- Je vous présente Paul Lahote, agent de la police de Miami, section anti-gang, ce cher monsieur essayait de nous infiltrer. Nous ne somme pas des amateurs Monsieur Brand vous dévirer le savoir avant de venir vous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Je le l'avais jamais vue avant et je priais pour qu'Aro ne me demande pas de le butter. Je n'avais jamais butté un agent de police. Il avait crue pouvoir venir avec un micro et faire avouer au grand patron ses combines ? Les flics n'étaient pas taillés pour ce genre de mafia, ils auraient du laissé ça au Fbi, DEA ou ATF. Pauvre homme, il ne rentrera pas chez lui ce soir, ni jamais…

- Félix, c'est toi qui l'avais recruté avec Alec, faites attention bon dieu ! Il aurait pu tous nous faire plonger. Va me chercher le nouveau.

Ce soir devait se tenir une cérémonie d'intronisation, le mec s'appelait Santiago. Il allait travailler avec Jane dans la gestion et régulation des prostitués, mais ce soir, il allait devoir commettre un meurtre, c'est une bonne manière pour faire rester fidele une personne d'un clan : le meurtre d'un flic. S'il nous trahissait, nous ferions en sorte que les flics aient des pièces à convictions contre lui pour le meurtre de leur collègue et croyez moi, un meurtrier de flic prend vraiment cher !

- Santiago, avant d'être affranchi tu dois nous prouver ta valeur. Dit Aro en lui tendant l'arme

Je j'entendais le prisonnier supplier sans relâche, Santiago ne semblait pas du tout affecté par ses jérémiades au contraire, il souriait et se délecter de faire autant de peur à ce policier. Je comprenais pourquoi il s'entendra bien avec Jane, elle avait le même air satisfait sur le visage.

Santiago braqua l'arme sur la tête du flic et tira. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Occupez vous de ce corps et souvenez-vous tous de la leçon ! Ordonna Aro avant de sortir avec ses frères.

Je regardais le cadavre sans vie de l'homme qui avait été un flic, c'était vraiment du gâchis d'envoyer des hommes à la mort. Combien de flics avaient péris dans ses infiltrations mal faite ? Tuer un flic était une des choses que je trouvais le plus horrible au monde. Je me sentais mal d'avoir assisté à sa. Je faisais très attention de mettre mon masque de dure à cuire sans sentiments sur le visage. Je regardais Garrett qui avait fait la même chose.

Je devais me rendre dans le bureau d'Aro pour la cérémonie de Santiago. Seul les rois et les Capo pouvaient y assister. Santiago avait prouvé sa loyauté et sa détermination au clan. Il souriait fière de lui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien dans le meurtre, mais je devais être une des celle à penser ça !

- Je jure de rester fidèle au clan Volturi jusqu'à que la mort m'emporte. Je jure de respecter et d'honorer chaque ordre que je recevrais. Je jure de protéger ma nouvelle famille et particulièrement les 3 rois et leurs enfants. Je jure de respecter l'Omerta. Je jure ne jamais enfreindre ces règles sous peine de mort immédiate. Récita Santiago

Il tendit le cierge à Alec et entailla sa main au dessus de la coupe.

- Que dieu et vous soyez témoin de ma promesse. Finit-il

Jane entailla sa main et la plaça à son tour au dessus de la coupe.

- Nous entendons ta promesse, qu'elle soit honoré et respecter. Bienvenu chez les Volturi Santiago. Dit-elle

Santiago banda rapidement sa main et se mit à genoux devant nous.

- Nous t'acceptons dans nos rangs, faits nous honneur. Dit-on tous ensemble à Santiago.

La cérémonie s'arrêtais là, il avait un travail à faire : se débarrasser du corps. Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie mais Aro me retint.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop été vexé qu'Alec vienne au rendez-vous. Commençât-il

- J'aurais aimé être informé des changements, si ce n'est pas trop demandé. Je comprends qu'il doit monter sa domination et tu sais que je n'entraverais jamais ça mais me prévenir lui aurait pris quelques secondes. Vous m'avez donné ce poste car vous pensez que j'ai les qualités pour, laissez moi un peu de manœuvre. Expliquais-je

- Bella, Bella. Je te fais confiance mais tu es encore jeune, patience ma fille, tu auras bien assez tôt la direction de la drogue. Tu as besoin d'apprendre encore. Je passerais le mot à Alec. Dit-il

Je le remerciai rapidement et sortit, je voulais rentrer chez moi rapidement, Garrett était mon chauffeur, je le cherchais donc dans le grande salle. Je tombais avec poisse sur Chelsea.

- Alors Bella toujours aussi garce ? M'agressât-elle

- Et toi toujours aussi salope ?

- Vas te faire foutre Bella ! Tu crois que parce que tu as eu ce poste en baisant tout le monde tu as mon respect ? C'est toi la catin ! Je suis ici depuis presque 5 ans et je n'ai pas bougée ! Tu ne le mérite pas ! S'énervât-elle

- Si on m'a donné le poste ce n'est pas parce que je suis comme toi à coucher avec tout le monde c'est que je suis assez intelligente pour l'occuper. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas bougée et tu ne bougeras jamais ? Pour eux tu n'es qu'un trou, une chate à baisé ! Juste a peine plus élevé dans la hiérarchie que les putes de Jane. Rien d'autre ! Bonne soirée Chelsea

Elle commença à pleurer, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage de poupée. Trop sensible !

* * *

**Alors des commentaires ? **

**J'attends vos avis !**

**A vos claviers !**


	2. Chapter 2: POV EDWARD

_**Bonsoir, ou peut être bonjour vue l'heure **_

_**J'ai eu envie de vous faire partager un autre chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire ! **_

_**Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain, malgré qu'il soir près d'une heure trente du matin ! =P **_

_**Merci à **__**DiNozzo-Ncis**__**, **__**gaellezjey**__**, **__**Mercylily**__**, **__**canada02, **__**Sidenie971**__**, **__**Grazie**__**, **__**Camelia Bella**__**carlyperry**__**, **__**aelita48**__**, **__**marion. Pour m'avoir suivis depuis le début. Ce chapitre est pour vous ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des Commentaires, vous m'inspirez à chaque fois et cela me donne de plus en plus envie d'écrire !**_

_**Une petite citation pour la route : **_

**La ****musique**** a ****sept****lettres****, l'****écriture**** a ****vingt****cinq****notes****. ** **de ****Joseph Joubert**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**_POV Edward_**

Je buvais tranquillement de mon café du matin, tout en profitant d'avoir un peu de calme dans l'accesseur, le temps que j'arrive au bureau.

- Edward, on a un corps de flic qui vient d'être retrouvé dans les Everglades à Miami. C'est pour nous. Me dit mon co-équipier Jasper.

- Ah bonne chance! s'exclama Emmet en mangeant un donut's

C'était notre meilleur ami, nous 3 les inséparables : Jasper Harris, Emmet Swan et moi Edward Cullen. 3 jeunes agents du FBI opérant à Miami et partout dans le pays.

Les affaires avec des flics mort posaient pas mal de problème, les autorités locales voulaient trouver le tueur et lui faire payer. Ils loupaient donc pas mal d'indices et pouvaient mener des innocents devant un tribunal. C'était une tache difficiles que la notre dans ce cas, nous devions reprendre l'affaire tout en ménageant les susceptibilités de chacun, un vrai travail de fou.

- On se voit ce soir Emmett. Dis-je en partant rejoindre Jasper dans la voiture.

Arrivé sur les lieux, on pouvait sentir l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition. L'homme avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête, vue le trou du 9mm. Autour du cou son badge de flic. Un grand homme était penché sur le corps avec un air sombre et énervé. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui faire comprendre que nous étions arrivés. Il se leva, nous avions la même taille, il me serra la main à me casser les doigts.

- Bonjours, Jacob Black, police anti-gang. Paul Lahote était un homme de ma section. Dit-il

- Agent Jasper Hale et Edward Cullen. Nos condoléances pour votre homme. Commença Jasper

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? Demandais-je

- Nous travaillons depuis pas mal de temps sur la famille Volturi, sans rien trouvé, des vrais fantômes ! Nous avions monté une opération d'infiltration, mais comme vous avez pus le voir, elle à échouer. Je souhaite rester sur l'affaire, je veux voir ces pourris derrière les barreaux ! Répondit Jacob

- Nous serons en charge de l'enquête mais vous ne pouvez pas interagir dedans cela porterais préjudice à l'affaire. Expliqua Jasper

- C'est mon homme qui est étendu là Agent Hale! Ne me dites pas ce que j'ai le droit ou pas de faire ! S'énervât-il

La situation c'était encore plus gâté quand l'équipe de Black arriva au complet sur les lieux. J'avais donc eu la joie de rencontrer, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jared et le chef de Jacob, Billy qui n'était d'autre que son père. Super une histoire de famille…

* * *

Une fois que nous eûmes récupérer tout les dossiers de l'anti-gang nous nous mimes au travail dans nos locaux. Il y avait une cinquantaine de photos mettant en place la hiérarchie de la famille Volturi, selon l'antigang et les différents dossiers : Les trois frères dirigeaient, juste en dessous Alec et Jane les enfants d'Aro. Puis Dimitri, Felix et Heidi en lieutenants. Nous avions des photos d'autres supposés membres mais rien de très concret, surement des soldats sans la moindre importance. Il y avait un mec et une fille qui revenaient tous le temps, capuches sur la tête ou casque de moto avec des lunettes de soleil, on ne voyait jamais clairement leurs visages, ils étaient souvent à moto.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Jasper

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont plus prudent que les autres, on n'a pas de photo potable de leurs visage pour exploité la base de donnée. Si ça se trouve ils sont juste des soldats. Répondis-je

- Je ne suis pas sur, ils sont là souvent avec les lieutenants, je pense qu'ils le sont aussi. Dit Jasper

Je n'us pas le loisir de répondre car notre meilleurs amis entra dans la pièce.

- RDV chez moi à 20h, on fait un BBQ ! Ma famille sera la et j'ai invité tes parents Edward ! Dit-il avant de partir.

Emmet et ses fêtes, il adorait ça, un vrai gamin, Rose, sa femme et sœur de Jasper, était un garce sans nom mais elle savait cadrer Emmet. Nous faisions des repas tous ensemble depuis bien des années, nos parents étaient devenus amis depuis notre lycée.

Les parents de Jasper étaient des amis d'enfance de mes parents, malheureusement lors de notre 2eme année de lycée ils sont décéder dans un accident de voiture, un chauffard leurs étaient rentrés dedans. Mes parents avaient décidé de prendre soin de Jasper et de Rose, ils étaient venus habiter chez nous.

Ma sœur Alice de 2 ans ma cadette avait été ravie, elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Jasper, au début cela m'avais bien fais rire, j'ai vite déchanté quand Jasper m'avais avoué craquer sur ma sœur à notre remise des diplômes du lycée. Depuis ce temps là ils étaient en couple ainsi que Emmet et Rose.

J'avais eu des histoires, dont une grande de trois ans avec Tanya, une grande blonde du lycée. Je pensais l'aimer mais elle m'avait tellement manipulé, enfaite elle me tromper depuis des mois avec un autre mec. Elle voulait toujours des choses hors de prix, restaurant de luxe, voyage, … Et moi en tant que bon idiot je lui offrais tous ça. Le soir où je rentrais un peut plus tôt de l'entrainement de football, je l'avais surprise avec un mec, dans notre appartement. Elle ne m'avait pas vue, j'étais donc partit chez mes amis pour raconter mes malheurs. Le lendemain, elle avait cours elle n'était donc pas à mon appartement (tous les documents étaient à mon nom), mon groupe d'amis m'avait aidé à mettre les affaires de Tanya dehors et changer toutes les serrures. La colère qu'elle avait faite était mémorable et j'en rigole encore.

- Pourquoi tu rigole ? Demanda Jasper

- Je me rappel du moment où on a mit Tanya dehors. Répondis-je

- Oh, quel bon souvenir, la baffe que lui avait collé Rose était si énorme qu'elle avait un bleu le lendemain. Alice était si en colère qu'elle voulait flamber ses affaires, tu aurais du la laissé faire ! Rigolât-il

- Elle m'a assez soulée comme ça ! Bon aller on va y aller, on continuera lundi, le doc ne fera l'autopsie que demain ou lundi.

* * *

Chacun rentrait chez soit pour se changer et prendre des réserves d'alcool pour un weekend chez Emmet. Il avait réussit à se payer une baraque superbe vue au bord de Little River, le propriétaire des lieux avait été ruiné suite à la crise des Subprimes, ils avaient donc acheté cette maison la moitié de sa valeur. Leur maison comportait 4 chambres, un bureau, une salle de muscu, un grand salon avec cuisine américaine ouverte, un jardin sympa et surtout une piscine.

- Bella m'a confirmé en début de semaine qu'elle passerait ce soir. Cria Rose à son mari qui devait être devant la TV, tout en m'ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré sa sœur, je crois que Jasper et moi étions les seuls à ne jamais l'avoir vue. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison, il semblerait qu'on ait des emplois du temps incompatibles et qu'elle était partit faire son université à Chicago. Emmet et sa famille en parlait rarement, personne ne savais vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, Charlie leurs père avait tant espéré qu'elle fasse flic mais elle à choisis de faire juriste pour une grande société et gagnait relativement bien sa vie.

Emmet m'avais avoué une fois que sa sœur lui avait prêté le fric pour qu'ils puissent acheter cette merveille, elle avait aussi négocié avec le mec pour faire baisser le prix.

- Merci ma chérie ! Edward, vient il y a la finale du Superbowl : Denver Broncos contre Seattle Seahawks. Oh prend des bières au passage. Cria Emmet à son tour.

- Dieu qu'il va me tuer avec son football ! Grimaça Rose

- Si tu as besoin je peux t'aider en cuisine. Proposais-je

- Non, non, ta sœur va arriver avec Jasper. Va regarder le match, je sais que tu adore ! Dit-elle

Rose pouvait être une garce mais une chose était sur, elle portageait et aimait sans fin sa famille, heureusement j'étais de la famille. Je connaissais peu de femme qui pouvait en un regard vous faire peur comme elle. Je pris les bières et m'installa sur le canapé avec Emmet, il avait déjà ouvert les cacahouètes et en avait mit partout, sa femme sera furieuse.

- Alors le match ? Demandais-je

- C'est la fin là, c'est de la merde cette année mec les Broncos se sont défoncer sévèrement !

- 48-8 effectivement. Quoi de neuf ? Demandais-je

Jasper arriva avec ma sœur, il s'installa sur le fauteuil à coté de nous.

- Rose ma dit que ta sœur viendra diner. Dit Jasper

- Oui, ça fait super longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle vient demain aussi voir les parents, j'espère que ça se passera bien… Répondit Emmett

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je

- La dernière fois mon père y est allé un peu fort, elle travail énormément, elle est tout le temps en déplacement. La dernière fois son téléphone à sonner et Charlie à fait des remarques pas très gentilles.

- De quel genre ? Demanda Jasper

- Du style : « tu t'intéresse plus à faire gagner de l'argent qu'a respecter les lois » ou encore « Ces activités ne doivent pas être toutes légales » … Elle gagne bien sa vie et il n'aime pas qu'elle ne soit pas dans la fonction publique, il c'est sentit impuissant quand Rose et moi on a voulu acheter la maison et Charlie ne pouvait pas nous prêter beaucoup contrairement à ma sœur qui avait un peu plus de liquidités. Enfin bref, j'ai déjà parlé à Charlie ça devrait aller. Répondit Emmet

Je connaissais Charlie et pour lui la loi c'est une passion, un mode de vie carrément. Mais il a toujours été cool avec nous. C'est lui qui nous avaient donné l'envie d'être dans les forces de l'ordre.

- Pas très sympa comme remarque, elle a choisit ce qu'elle aimait faire … Je pense que c'est le mieux, si la police ne lui convenait pas. Dis-je

- Elle avait toujours la tête dans les bouquins et est fine et légère comme une plume, elle aurait du mal à métriser ta sœur. Rigola Emmett

* * *

La soirée avait commencé, le barbecue venait d'être mis en route. Mes parents étaient arrivés en même temps que Charlie et René.

- Comment vas le travail les enfants ? Demanda Charlie

- Nouvelle enquête, le flic abattue, on pourra rien dire d'autre. Expliquais-je

- C'est moche, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était en infiltration chez les Volturi, cette racaille ! Trouvez quelque chose les enfants, ils doivent être mis en prison !

- Et toi Rose ? Demanda ma mère

- Les enfants sont super, j'adore être maîtresse de primaire, c'est si mignon de les voir apprendre. Expliquât-elle

Ma sœur nous parlait de son travail comme styliste. Je reconnaissais la patience qu'avait Jasper avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être si calme, j'avais grandis avec elle mais je n'avais pas toujours à la supporter quand elle était excité. Je me repris une bière, quand la sonnette retentit, Emmet se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il alla ouvrir.

- On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda Charlie

- Bella. Répondit Rose

- Soit gentil avec elle, s'il te plait ne fait pas de scandale ! Ordonna René à son mari

La bonne nouvelle c'est que Charlie n'avait pas apporté son arme de service. On ne sait jamais comment un diner en famille peut se passer. Etant toujours en service Jasper et moi avions obligation d'avoir nos armes et nos badges sur nous. Au cas où nous devrons choisir notre camp. Nous entendîmes la voix d'Emmet.

- Enfin, j'ai crue que tu t'étais perdu. Dit-il

- Je sais où tu habite Emmet, c'est même moi qui t'ai trouvé la maison ! Rigola une femme.

Son rire était purement féminin sans être niaise. Une jolie femme brune, habillé d'une robe de plage multicolore Ses talon était vertigineux mais la rendait encore plus sexy. Sa masse de cheveux bruns en boucles anglaises entourait son visage en forme de cœur. Qui aurait put croire que la sœur de ce lourdaud d'Emmet était si fine et sexy ? Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Charlie, nul doute c'est bien sa fille.

- Isabella ! Salua sa mère qui la prit dans ses bars.

La jeune femme grimaça en embrassant sa mère, elle salua toute la tablée un par un et fini par Jasper et moi. Nous lui fîmes la bises, chacun, elle prit la seule place de libre, en face de moi à coté d'Emmet et de ma mère, parfait je pourrais la regarder sans trop de problème.

- Alors c'est vous les fameux meilleurs amis de mon frère ? ça fait quoi ? Au moins 7 ans que vous vous connaissez mais on ne c'est jamais vue. Dit-elle pour rigoler

- Il faut croire que nos emplois du temps étaient incompatibles pendant 7 ans. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle me sourit, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'a que Charlie décide d'attaquer.

- Comment vas le boulot Bella ? Demandât-il

- Très bien, je viens de rentrer d'un voyage à New-York, je suis exténué. Il me faut des vacances. Répondit-elle

Ça se voyait qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter de rentrer dans le jeu de son père.

- Rappelle moi ton boulot ? Demanda mon père

- Je suis juriste d'entreprise, je conseille mon entreprise sur les fusions, acquisitions, négociations de contrat…, je bosse dans une multinationales, je suis donc amené à voyager souvent.

- Tu aide surtout ton entreprise à gagner de l'argent et à mettre à la rue de pauvres employés et tu es salement récompensé pour ça ! Rappelle-nous combien tu gagne ! Rumina Charlie

Toute la tablée s'arrêta de manger.

- Je fais un boulot honnête, je travaille comme une folle alors oui je gagne bien ma vie ! Et arrête de m'en vouloir pour cette histoire de maison il n'y a que toi qui rumine dans ton coin ! Tu devrais être content pour eux et non ronchonner sans arrêt ! Répondit-elle

- Ce que tu fais est ostentatoire Bella, tu leurs a prêter de l'argent et cela ne te gène pas de ne rien avoir en retour ? Tu as tellement d'argent pour leur donner comme ça ? Tu fais beaucoup de sale boulot pour avoir plusieurs zéros sur le chèque à la fin du mois !? Attaquât-il encore une fois.

Renée tapa sur le bras de son mari à plusieurs reprises. Emmett et Rose baissaient la tête, ils n'aimaient pas parler de ça. Pour eux avoir demandé de l'argent était une humiliation et le fait que Charlie remue le couteau dans la plaie était pire.

- Ça suffit Charlie ! Ordonna Renée

- Ça t'arrache la gueule de savoir que je gagne plus que toi ! Mon bouleau est tout à fait légal ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a que toi que ça gène. Oui je gagne extrêmement bien ma vie et si tu veux savoir je viens de faire l'acquisition d'un bel appartement en ville ! Mais je ne suis presque jamais chez moi, je travail plus de 14h par jour et voyage 2 semaines par mois minimum, je suis excellente dans ce que je fais, c'est pour ça qu'on me paye aussi grassement ! Et je suis majeur je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire avec mon argent et si cela ne te plait pas tant pis ! Répondit-elle

Charlie fut vexé comme un pou et n'osa plus rien dire. Se faire bâcher comme ça devant famille et amis était une humiliation tout aussi importante que celle d'Emmett et Rose. Ces derniers firent un salut de tête à Bella pour la remercier. Cette dernière leurs sourit en réponse. La soirée reprit son cours, beaucoup d'humour et de vielles histoires avaient réussis à rabiboché plus ou moins le père et la fille.

* * *

- Je me souviens pour mon mariage, ils avaient fait croire qu'il y avait eu un meurtre dans mon bureau, ils avaient mis le scotch jaune, tracer les contours du corps et tout. Je me suis retrouvé en salle d'interrogatoire pendant 5 heures. C'était dément ! Raconta Emmett

- Et moi j'ai eu le droit à ma voiture plein de post-it avec des petite phrase ou blagues. J'ai trouvé ça drôle sauf que j'étais déjà en retard pour le boulot ! Continua Rose

- Tu peux parler, pour halloween, Emmet avait placé des pastilles de couleur dans les robinets des toilettes, l'eau sortait rouge ! Rigola Jasper

Nous rigolions tous de ces blagues complètement stupide mais tellement drôle. Bella aussi allait de sa petite histoire d'Emmet petit, lui se vengeait en racontant qu'elle était un aimant à accident, elle se cassait la figure sur une surface plane étant petite.

- Les hôpitaux et médecins ont du croire qu'on la battait à force. Rigola Renée

- Le pire à été quand elle a voulut venir avec moi courir, elle ne faisait pas deux mètres sans tombé. Quand on est rentré elle avait des égratignures, pire qu'une blessée de guerre, maman était folle. Continua Emmett

- Lui c'est rendu malade à force de manger du chocolat, une jolie crise de foie qui l'a maintenue à la maison plusieurs jour. Se vengea Bella

* * *

Un téléphone retentit, c'était le sien, elle s'éloigna vers la maison, elle parlait vite mais assez fort pour qu'on l'entende

- ….

- Maintenant ? Je suis en réunion de famille.

- ….

- Oui je comprends, écoute passe au bureau et prend le sac noir, je me change chez mon frère et on y va ensemble. Je t'attends. Salut.

- …

Elle raccrocha et revint à table.

- Je suis désolé, je dois vous quitter, j'ai du boulot, je ne peux pas rester.

- Ce soir ? Mais il est 22h ! S'écria ma mère

- Oui, mais midi à Sydney. Dit-elle d'un air désolé

- Tu travaille toujours comme ça ? Demanda mon père

- Je travaille à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit en fonction des besoins.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps Bella, tu as encore maigris, fais plus attention à toi. S'inquiéta sa mère

Une voiture de sport venait de s'arrêter devant l'entrée, nous pouvions l'apercevoir de notre table, c'était une Mustang Shelby GT500 bleue avec deux bande blanche sur le capot. C'était la plus puissante Mustang avec plus de 650 Ch ! Son téléphone sonna encore une fois.

- C'est ouvert entre. Dit-elle simplement

- C'est une Mustang Shelby GT500 ? Demanda Emmett les étoiles dans les yeux

- Oui, c'est à un collègue, je pourrais négocier une ballade si tu veux. Répondit-elle

Elle alla à la rencontre d'un homme, d'environ 30 ans, 1m90, cheveux châtain coupé court, un jean foncé et une veste en cuir noir avec des lunettes aviateur sur le nez.

- Change toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Lui dit-il en lui donnant un sac et repartant vers la voiture.

Je regardais la table, tout le monde était intriguer par cet homme.

- C'est qui lui ? Sérieusement, un collègue ? Quel genre de personne peut s'offrir des voitures pareilles ? Je suis sur qu'il est louche ! Ralla Charlie

- Arrête tout de suite, elle t'a dit que c'était un collègue. Répondit Renée

- Elle ne nous a jamais présenté un seul mec ! Et la seul fois où je la vois avec un homme, hormis son frère, il est friqué, mal polie et louche ! Cette petite tourne mal Renée ! Se renfrogna Chalie

- Laisse la faire sa vie Papa, en même temps tu aurais sortit le fusil si elle avait ramené un seul garçon ! Dit Emmett

Bella revint vers nous changé, ses habits ressemblait à ceux de son collègue : jean veste en cuir noire, bottines noire.

- J'ai pas de temps, mais merci pour le repars, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là demain. Merci, bonne journée à tous.

- C'est qui lui ? Demanda son père

- Un collègue. Répondit-elle sèchement

- Au revoir ma chérie prend soin de toi ! Dit sa mère avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte d'entrée.

La voiture partit à vive allure.

- Même pas fichu de respecter les limitations de vitesse ! S'énerva Charlie encore une fois

Je dois avouer que toute a tablée rigolait bien à ses dépends. Il s'énervait pour rien et cela nous faisait bien rire.

- Elle fait vraiment un boulot de fou ! S'exclama ma mère

- La dernière fois qu'on la vue c'était un jour avant le mariage, elle était venue au mariage à la mairie mais pas à l'office du jour suivant. Pour vous les garçons ça a été l'inverse. Elle à fait ses étude à Yale la première année puis ses deux autres années à Northwestern. Elle a toujours travaillé très dur. Expliqua sa mère

Impressionnât, cela ne m'étonnais donc pas qu'elle gagne autant d'argent, vue le diplôme qu'elle avait.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle changé ? Demanda mon père

Il y eu comme un froid, les parents se regardait et Emmett les regardaient aussi.

- Il y a eu un incident très grave dans l'établissement à la fin de l'année, elle à choisit de partir. Répondit Renée

La discutions partit sur autre chose oubliant cet intermède gênant pour tout le monde

* * *

_**Alors ça vous plait ? **_

_**A votre avis, pourquoi belle est-elle partit ? **_

_**Qu'a-t-elle pensé d'Edward ? **_

_**Ont-ils devinés qui elle était réellement ? **_

_**Des idées ? **_

_**Bonne **__**soirée **__**journée !**_


	3. Chapter 3 : POV BELLA

**Salut à tous ! **

**J'ai déménagé et je n'avais pas internet ! **

**J'ai aussi repris les cours, c'est donc plus difficile d'écrire ! **

**Je n'abandonne AUCUNE de mes fictions ! Soyez patient ! **

**Merci et bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**POV Bella **

- Tu veux plomber ma couverture ou quoi ? M'énervais-je contre Garrett dans la voiture.

- L'entrepôt 3 vient d'être fracturer, on nous a piqué 5 kg de cocaïne

- 400 000 dollars dans le cul, faut trouvez de qui ça vient et les remettre à leurs place. Et surtout éviter une putain de guerre. Le seul jour où je prends une soirée pour la famille, faut qu'un connard nous braque !

Quelle poisse, le seul soir où j'avais tout mis en place pour être avec ma famille il fallait qu'un truc comme ça arrive !

J'inspectais minutieusement les lieux du « délit ». La porte avant avait été fracturé et les deux hommes chargés de protéger les bâtiments étaient mort de plusieurs balles dans le corps.

- Tu pense que c'est qui ? Demanda Garrett

- Il y a beaucoup de douille et peu d'impact, le type ne devait pas être très bon avec une arme, heureusement pour lui l'arme étaient en rafale. Ils n'ont trouvé que 5 kg, donc ils n'ont pas cherché longtemps où ils ne savaient pas où chercher. CE qui suppose un petit groupe de novices, genre 2-3 mecs tout au plus.

- Je visionne les caméras de surveillance, regarde un 4X4 Toyota jaune. Bande d'abrutit, ils n'ont pas caché la plaque ni leurs visages. Je confirme des novices.

J'allais devoir faire jouer tous mes indics de la rue pour retrouver cette caisse au plus vite, j'avais déjà texté tout le monde et attendais des réponses. Mon téléphone sonna d'un numéro non enregistré.

- Allo ?

- Tu en es où ? Demanda la voix d'Aro

- On a le num de la voiture et leurs visages. J'aurais bientôt les noms.

- Tu me les ramène vivant si possible, je veux une petite conversation avec eux ! Passe me voir le plus vite possible ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Les « petites conversation d'Aro » n'étaient jamais très bonnes pour le mec visé. Tant que je n'ai pas personnellement à les torturer et tuer cela m'allait. Jane sera surement super heureuse de s'adonner à son passe temps favori !

Il faut vraiment être con pour nous braquer ! Sérieusement c'est déjà stupide à un point astronomique, en plus ils nous avaient montrés leurs visages et la plaque de la voiture… De vrais abrutit qui ne vivront pas longtemps.

Les 3 chefs m'attendaient dans le bureau d'Aro . Caius semblait passablement énervé, mais je l'ignorais complètement. J'étais attendu pour me faire remonter les bretelles sévèrement.

- Alors vous avez quoi ? Demanda Aro

- Pour le moment tout le monde cherche le véhicule et les mecs. On attend d'une minute à l'autre les infos. Répondis-je

- Comment ont-il sut ? Demanda Caius .

- On doit avoir un mouchard, c'est l'entrepôt ou on dispache la cam aux différents dealers, un d'entre eux à dû parler. Je vais faire des recherches. Expliquais-je

- Je vais demander à Dimitri de vérifier tout le monde, on a trop de soucis en ce moment c'est très mauvais. Combien a-t-on perdu ce soir ? Demanda Aro

- Ils ont prit 5 kg, $125 000 de perte réelle et $ 400 000 de manque à gagner. Indiquais-je

Mon téléphone sonna, je venais de recevoir un sms d'un indic avec l'adresse des mecs recherché.

- J'ai l'adresse donne moi une équipe s'il te plait Aro . Dis-je

- Prend nos lieutenants : Dimitri et Félix, Alec voudra peut-être venir appelle le ! Prenez les grand 4X4, vous nous les amenez ici, récupérez la marchandise et brulé tout le reste. Ordonna Aro .

Je sortis de la salle en courant et en appelant Dimitri et Félix. Alec était à l'autre bout de la ville il ne pourra pas se joindre à nous. Félix prit la place de conducteur dans l'une des voitures, je montais avec lui et laissais Garrett avec Dimitri .

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui conduit ? Rallais-je

- Parce que c'est ma voiture ! Rigolât-il

- Quelles armes as-tu dans ton coffre ? Demandais-je

- Carabine d'assaut Mk 18 Mod. 0, variante du Colt M4. Tu vas adorer, je t'en offrirais un pour noël si tu es gentille. Me charriât-il

Félix conduisait vite à travers la ville. On ne savait pas s'ils allaient rester là longtemps. Enfin arrivés, nous mimes des cagoules, gants, … tout pour que personnes ne nous repèrent. J'allais vite repérer les lieux, petite maison pourrie de banlieue défavorisé. Deux portes d'entrés (une devant et l'autre donnant sur la cuisine. 5 pièces en tout en comptant la cuisine et la salle de bain. 3 hommes à l'intérieur affalé devant la TV, pas d'armes en vue et notre coke sur la table de la cuisine.

- Félix et moi on passe par devant. Vous deux par derrière, la coke est sur la table de la cuisine. Il manque un des gars, il doit être dans la maison. Neutralisez les mecs de la TV, je cherche le 4ième. Allez les mecs, on va bien s'amuser ! On évite de tirer, on les embarque dans les voitures, ligotés et bâillonnés, bandez les yeux. Dans 7 min au plus tard on dégage ! Je cramerais la maison en entier, ne trainez pas !

- Compris ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Devant la porte d'entré, je donnais le Top départ de notre opération. Félix défonça la porte, j'entrais directement. J'inspectais la première pièce, RAS. J'en sortis rapidement pour aller vers la deuxième. Un homme en sortit arme au poing. Je lui mis coup de crosse dans la mâchoire, il essaya de me frapper à son tour, nous faisant roulés à terre. Je lui mis un coup de coude à nouveau dans la tête, je dû bien viser puisque je sentis son nez se briser son mon coude. Il hurla et porta ses mains à son visage.

- Ta gueule ! Dis-je en le retournant pour lui ligoter les mains.

- Tu as fini ? Demanda Garrett

- Une seconde et ça sera bon. Répondis-je en passant un bout de tissus dans la bouche du mec pour le faire taire.

Une fois fini, je le relevais et le donna à Dimitri pour qu'il l'emmène à la voiture. Je regardais rapidement ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans la baraque, je trouvais des armes, de l'argent et de la drogue. J'embarquais tout ça dans un sac avant d'allumer une bougie sur la table de la cuisine et d'arracher le conduit de gaz de la cuisine. Je courrais à l'extérieur le plus rapidement possible, j'eu juste le temps d'arriver à la voiture quand la maison explosa, je fus projeter contre la voiture. Un peu assommée mais vivante, je me hissais dans la voiture à coté de Félix qui démarra en trombe une fois la portière fermée.

- Rien de cassé ? Demanda-il

- Je crois que je peux avoir mon cadeau de noël en avance ! Rigolais-je

Félix sourit et secoua la tête par amusement. C'est lui qui m'avait apprit à faire ce genre d'explosion, il adorait les armes et les explosifs. Il en connaissait un rayon, il m'en avait apprit des choses.

- J'ai un nouveau joujou à te faire essayer, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! un Strij, russo-italien, sortit en 2012, on peut même le transformé en fusil d'assaut avec une portée de 50m.

- J'ai hâte ! Lundi soir si ça te tente. Proposais-je

- Avec plaisir !

Il me trouvait toujours des armes à essayer, j'aimais avoir des nouveaux jouets, j'en avais une quinzaine à la maison et encore plus dans les coffres au stand de tir d'Aro . Une fois arrivé au QG, nous firent descendre les prisonniers des voitures pour les emmener dans les sous sols macabre du club, la musique couvrait facilement les cris des prisonniers.

- Enfin de l'amusement, tu veux m'aider Bella ? Demanda Jane

- Non, sans façon, je ne voudrais pas te couper dans ton plaisir. Je veux savoir qui nous a balancé et à qui ils obéissent. Répondis-je

- Vraiment pas drôle ! Rétorquât-elle

Elle avait ce regard sadique et avide de sang qui me dégoutait. Je me forçais à métriser les réactions en face d'elle. Elle sentait la peur comme un requin sent le sang, ne jamais lui montrer votre peur. Je la voyais tourner autour des 4 prisonniers se demandant par le quel elle allait commencer. Dimitri et Félix attachèrent hommes par les poignets à des chaines en hauteur, ils étaient quasiment suspendus par les bras. C'était une vraie torture d'être dans cette position, tout vos muscles sont contracter et vos épaules presque déboité. Ils été déshabillés complètement, Jane était une putain de sadique perverse, si elle serait née avec une queue elle passerait son temps à violer tout le monde, a croire qu'elle ne c'est jamais remise d'être une femme…

Je ne voulais pas voir ça mais j'étais obliger de rester regarder, j'avais autorisé Garrett à sortir, il n'était pas plus fan que moi de la torture. Je lui avais donné de l'argent à mettre de coté, il devait aussi passer payer notre informateur puis il rentrerait chez lui. Le reste du sac revenait au clan en compensation du contretemps !

- Par chance la cam était encore là, ils ne l'avaient pas touché, j'ai récupéré 3 kilos en plus, Garrett est allé la tester pour voir si elle est bonne. Le reste du fric est dans le sac, j'ai donné les armes à Franck, il va les vendre.

- Ça a été rapide ! C'est bien. Me dit Aro

- J'ai besoin de réponse Aro , j'en ai marre de ce bordel, quelqu'un essaye de nous baiser en nous envoyant les flics au cul.

- Jane va nous trouver ça ! J'ai foi en ma fille, pas toi ? Rigolât-il

- Pour s'occuper d'eux, sans aucuns doutes… Répondis-je

Jane avait choisit une victime et son supplice venait de commencer… Une fois les infos prise, je partie me couché. Demain de devais passer la journée chez mon frère, j'espérais ne pas être déranger. Je donnais rendez-vous pour une réunion demain vers 22h en leurs faisant comprendre qu'avant je dormirais et que je ne serais disponible que pour les urgences et c'est tout.

Enfin arrivée dans mon appartement je pris une longue douche pour enlever toute la crasse accumuler sur on corps, c'était plus psychologique que physique. Je n'étais pas plus sale que d'habitude mais je me sentais sale, des hommes avaient été torturés devant moi pendant des heures.

Je courus hors de la douche et vomis de la bille dans la cuvette des toilettes. Aucune larmes ne sortait de mon corps c'est comme si j'étais sèche de l'intérieur, j'avais trop pleuré au début. C'était vraiment difficile comme vie, tout pouvait s'effondrer en quelques secondes. Je me mis en pyjama et me coucha, je m'endormis presque instantanément, j'étais vraiment fatiguée.

- En avance en plus, es-tu malade ? Tu t'es fais viré ? Rigola Rosalie en m'ouvrant la porte

- Je m'excuse pour hier soir, j'ai apporté le dessert et du champagne pour me faire pardonner. Répondis-je en montrant mes offrandes.

Elle me fit entrer et ouvrit les différents paquets que j'avais apportés à la cuisine.

- Salut Frérot ! Criais-je à Emmett qui se trouvais comme toujours devant la TV

- Deux bouteilles de Moët et Chandon, un saint Honoré et des macarons, tu nous gattes là ! Rigolât Rosalie

- Salut sœurette ! T'a ramené le dessert ? Demanda Emmett en se levant pour regarder la nourriture.

- Lui est la bouffe une véritable histoire d'amour ! Ricana sa femme

- On fête un truc ? Demanda-il

- Non, juste des excuses pour hier, je n'aurais pas due continuer à parler à papa et encore moins partir comme ça. Répondis-je

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est lui qui a un problème et tu sais que nous on te remercie tous les jours pour cette maison de rêve. Expliqua Rosalie

La sonnette retentit encore une fois, nous coupant dans notre discussion. Tout le monde venait d'arriver, je fis la bise à tout le monde. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais Edward était vraiment pas mal ! J'attendais le moment de la piscine pour en voir plus. Mon dieu je fantasmais sur un des meilleurs amis de mon frère !

Je m'occupais du ravitaillement de bières à table pendant que mon père et les hommes parlaient boulot. Dieu que j'avais aussi envie de parler avec eux mais je ne pouvais pas… Je devais me cantonner aux discussions des femmes sur la mode, j'aime la mode mais Alice était une vraie accroc !

- Pas trop fatigué ? A quelle heure es-tu rentré te coucher ? Demanda Esmée

- Tard, très tard, dans les 4-5 heures ce matin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu vas te tuer à la tache ma fille. Rouspéta ma mère

- Les flics font des nuits blanches aussi, je vais bien maman. Je ferais une sieste tout à l'heure si besoin. Rigolais-je

Les discussions continuaient, j'essayais de parler le moins possible de moi. Je ne voulais pas trop leur mentir sur mes activités. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous « les jeunes » allèrent dans l'eau après le repas, les parents avaient trouvé leurs places sur les transats à l'autre bout du jardin loin de nous et du bruit.

Je me changeais rapidement et les rejoignis. Je regardais mon frère et sa femme lutter contre Dean et Alice . C'était vraiment drôle. Edward sortit de l'eau pour s'assoir à coté de moi sur le bord de la piscine. Je regardais furtivement ses muscles bien dessinés de son torse. Il était bien fichu, pas trop musclé juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Tu attends quoi ? Demanda-il

- Qu'ils finissent de se bagarrer, c'est assez amusant. Répondis-je

Il rigola et sans pouvoir faire quelques chose, il me souleva et me porta comme une mariée et sauta dans l'eau, avec moi. Dans la chute il me lâcha pour que je puisse remonter à mon rythme. Au fond du bassin je le vis un grand sourire aux lèvres, je le poussais légèrement et remonta à la surface.

- J'étais bien au bord. Rallais-je joyeusement

- Mais non, regarde le sourire que tu as, tu aime l'eau. Aller, monte sur mes épaules on va gagner cette guerre. Dit-il en me tendant une main.

Je montais rapidement sur ces épaules et il prit la direction des deux couples pour nous battre.

- A l'attaque ! Dis-je en bousculant Alice gentiment

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ralla cette dernière en tombant avec son copain.

- A nous deux Edward / Bella ! Rigola Emmett

Rosalie était un peu plus dure à battre. Emmett lui assurait une grande stabilité ce qui était sa force. Je chuchotai à Edward de taper Emmett à l'arrière du genou. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ce temps je poussais Rosalie , la montagne s'effondra dans l'eau. Emmett avait ripper et le poids de sa femme en plus les avaient fait tomber.

- On a gagné ! Criai-je en rigolant.

- Bon travail partenaire. Me Dit Edward .

Je me levais sur ces épaules, il prit un peu d'élan en même temps de moi et me proposa vers le haut pour que j'effectue un salto dans l'eau profonde. Je remontais à la surface et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

- Je ne vous savais pas si téméraire Miss Swan ! Rigolât-il

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi Monsieur Cullen ! Rigolais-je à mon tour.

La journée se passait super bien, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mes années de lycée et de fac. Cette insouciance et pouvoir être soit, me faisait tant de bien ! Nous dégustâmes la pâtisserie et le champagne, j'étais heureuse de mes choix, ils allaient bien ensemble.

- Il me faut le nom de cette pâtisserie Bella ! Me harcela Esmée faisant rire toute la tablée.

- C'est la pâtisserie Française sur la 2nd avenue et la 79ème.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, j'irais voir une fois. Dit-elle

Il fallait que parte, la réunion était dans 2h et il fallait que je me change.

- Es-tu sur que tu ne peux pas rester ? Demanda Edward

- J'ai du boulot, désolé. Répondis-je moi aussi déçus de devoir partir.

Le boulot n'attend pas dans ma branche de métier sauf si vous souhaitez la mort. Je repartis chez moi, je dus prendre une douche et e laver les cheveux, je puais littéralement le chlore. Je dus me dépêcher car je détestai arriver en retard quelques parts. Je m'habillais avec les premières fringues qui me passaient sous la main. Je vérifiai tout de même mon reflet dans le miroir, je devais pouvoir ressembler à une cliente du club. Mon jean bleu ciel délavé presque blanc fera l'affaire avec des talons noirs et un débardeur fashion de la même couleur. Je me maquillais rapidement, je dus un peu courir jusqu'au garage tout en mettant ma veste en cuir noire.

Enfin arrivé au club, je m'arrêtais devant et donna mes clefs au voiturier qui s'occuperais de la garer à ma place. J'allais à la sécurité.

- Salut les gars comment ça se passe ce soir ? Demandais-je

Depuis deux ans, je les voyais presque tout les soirs à force j'avais appris à les connaitre. Une femme n'était pas du tout contente que je passe devant tout le monde. Freddy lui expliqua que j'étais une VIP. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de me battre avec elle ce soir.

- Aro t'attend dans le bureau de la boite. Me chuchota Félix

Pour un dimanche soir la salle était déjà bien pleine. Je toquais et entrai dans le grand bureau. Seul Aro , Jane , Alec et Dimitri se trouvaient là.

- Ha Bella , je voulais tous vous voir. Je veux un examen complet des antécédents de toutes les personnes qui bossent pour nous ! Comme l'a souligné Bella , en deux semaines, 2 traitres. Pour hier, Félix s'est occupé de chercher le dealer, il est déjà en bas, Jane va l'aider pour les infos puis il s'occupera du corps.

- Et moi ? Demandais-je

- Pour ce soir, tu n'aura pas de boulot Bella , fait un peu la fête avec nos amis russes qui nous rendent visite pour conclure un deal sur les armes. Ordonna Aro

- Je ne vais pas me prostituer pour tes armes Aro , s'ils veulent des filles, ils demandent à Jane . Retoquais-je

- Il ne veut pas de fille juste une personne pour discuter, s'il te plait Bella , jute une heure ou deux.

- D'accord mais s'il me soule je me casse, qu'il garde ses mains prêt de lui ! Retoquais-je

Aro m'accompagna dans le carré VIP, la musique n'était pas très forte ici permettant de discuter sans hurler. 3 hommes étaient sur le divan et deux d'entre eux entouré de filles, 5 gardes du corps assuraient leurs sécurités tout autour.

- Tu nous amène encore une fille Aro ? Je t'ai dis que je n'en voulais pas. Commença l'homme seule

- Ah non, je te présente un joyau de Capo. Voici Bella , elle n'avait rien de prévue ce soir, elle est très intelligente et a la conversation. Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre.

L'homme se leva et referma sa veste. Il me tendit la main.

- Stepan Koslov, fils d'Andreï. Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir prit pour une prostituée.

Il avait un fort accent russe mais son anglais était excellent. Il devait avoir 25-30 ans, grand cheveux brun coupé cours. Assez large d'épaule. Une montre en or au poignet mais rien de trop extravaguant. Il pourrait se fondre facilement dans la foule.

- обрый вечер, восхищенный, чтобы встречать вас (bonsoir, ravie de vous rencontrer)

- Вы говорите Русский ? (Vous parlez russe ?)

- Несколько слов (Quelques mots) Répondis-je

- Alors je vais parler anglais, puis-je vous offrir un verre Mademoiselle Bella ? Demanda-il

- С удовольствием (avec plaisir).

J'avais eu quelques cours de russe à la fac mais je n'étais pas très bonne. C'était vraiment difficile mais c'est une belle langue et un patrimoine culturel riche.  
Une serveuse vint avec ma commande, Stepan insista pour la payer, malgré le fait que tout était gratuit pour moi.

- Hospitalité russe est une grande valeur. Dit-il

- Vous êtes dans mon pays, ça serait à nous de vous inviter. Répliquais-je

Les hommes russes sont très dépensiers pour une femme, ils sont toujours dans la séduction. Ils vont être doux et gentil quand ils veulent séduire une femme. Enfin quand vous avez l'air respectable. Ces deux compatriotes se faisait limite tailler des pipes sur le divan d'en face, répugnant. Il a dû voir mon visage dégouté car il me dit :

- Ils n'ont pas eu la vrai éduction russe, ils ont prit les valeurs américaine. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Aro ma dit que vous vous occupiez de toute la partie poudre c'est bien ça ?

- C'est possible. Et vous ? Je connais juste votre réputation enfin surtout celle de votre père.

Les Koslov étaient des marchands d'armes qui marchandaient avec tout le monde. Aro faisait pas mal d'affaires avec eux. Le père et le fils avaient la réputation d'être de vrais gentlemen contrairement à leurs associer assoiffés de sang et de sexe.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien longtemps, c'était agréable de se faire courtiser par un homme sans qu'il essaye de vous forcer. Ses associés décidèrent de nous laisser pour aller « profité des services de ces demoiselles ». Stepan leur dit quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'ils partent, j'en profitais pour consulter mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. Il était déjà 2 heures du matin, je commençais à fatiguée. J'avais bus un peu trop de verre pour rentré seule, je demanderais à Félix ou Dimitri de me ramener.

- Je vois que vous fatiguée, es-ce un peu trop tard pour vous ? Demanda Stepan

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de dormir cette semaine, c'est juste le contre coup. Expliquais-je

- Êtes-vous venue en voiture ?

- Oui, mais je suis un peu trop fatigué et j'ai un peu trop bus pour conduire, je vais demander à un garde de me reconduire chez moi. Je suis désolé de vous abandonné, vous êtes de bonne compagnie mais mon lit m'appelle.

- Je vais vous raccompagner Bella. Dit-il

J'essayais de refuser mais il ne me laissa pas la chance de protester longtemps. Il laissa une liasse de billets vert sur la table avant de m'offrir son bras pour m'aider à marcher. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me fit entrer dans sa voiture de sport. Je lui indiquais la route de mon appartement. Il roulait à vitesse moyenne, une autre voiture nous suivait. Il s'arrêta devant chez moi.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré Bella , dînez avec moi demain soir s'il vous plait.

Je pesais le pour et le contre…

- Passez me chercher à 19h, je réserve le restaurant. La cuisine française vous aimez ? Demandais-je

- J'adore ! A demain Bella faites de beaux rêves.

- Merci Stepan, vous aussi.

Je montais rapidement chez moi, j'avais bus plus que d'habitude, la fatigue en plus c'était une peu dur de rester réveiller. Je décidais de me démaquiller et d'aller tout de suite au lit.

* * *

Alors que va-t-il se passer avec Stepan ?  
Quel duel ... Le russe ou Eddy ... ?

A vos claviers


	4. Chapter 4 : POV EDWARD

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**POV Edward**

_Lundi matin 9h00, bureau du légiste_

- Paul Lahote 27 ans. Type amérindien peau mate. Multiples fractures au niveau des jambes et des bras. Main droite, 3 doigts facturés. 4 cotes cassées entrainant la perforation du poumon droit, Multiples lacération au couteau dans les parties charnues. Traumatisme crânien et j'en passe. Dit le doc

- Rien de particulier ? Demandais-je

- Soyons clair, la balle qu'il a reçut dans la tête à abréger ses souffrances, il a été battue quasiment à mort, s'ils ne l'avaient pas tué, il serait mort quelques heures plus tard après un supplice atroce. Ces cotes cassées ont perforé son poumon droit entraînant la monté du sang dans celui-ci, il se serait progressivement étouffé dans son propres sang.

- Et la balle ?

- Je l'ai envoyé au labo il y a une heure, allez voir chez eux. Je n'ai aucune trace d'ADN étranger sur son corps. Désolé je ne peux pas vous avancer plus. Pauvre homme. Expliqua le médecin légiste.

* * *

A nouveau dans notre bureau avec Jasper , nous essayons d'avoir les résultats balistiques le plus rapidement possible.

- Ils sont vraiment bon ces connards ! M'énervais-je

- Attends la balistique, on aura peut être quelque chose. Me Calma Jasper

Nous mettions en place des liens mafieux avec d'autre gang ou famille à l'aide d'interrogatoires de petits dealers ou d'indics. Ce boulot nous prenait pas mal de temps c'était compliquer.

- Leurs QG c'est le club, regarde toutes les photos, on doit planquer là-bas pour avoir plus d'informations.

A peine avais-je prononcé cette phrase qu'un homme entra avec notre chef. Il détonnait un peu ici, il était en jean et veste en cuir contrairement à nous qui étions en costume.

- Alistair Lewis, DEA. Dit-il pour se présenté

- Agent Edward Cullen et Jasper Hale , FBI. Commençais-je

- Je viens vous voir pour vous demander de lâcher l'affaire sur les Volturi.

Je n'en revenais pas, comment pouvait-il nous demander ça ?

- Ils ont tué un flic, Monsieur Lewis. Attaquai-je

- Je sais, ne vous approchez pas des Volturi sans me le dire. Ordonnât-il en nous tendant une carte.

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- On fait quoi chef ? Demanda Jasper

- Il croit pouvoir débarquer chez nous et nous demander ça ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! planquer devant le QG, mais ne vous approchez pas trop. Je ne tiens pas à vous enterrez. Je vais essayer de glaner quelques infos supplémentaires. Ordonna notre chef.

- Compris Chef. Dis-je avant de me remettre au travail.

Notre chef sortit et Emmett entra.

- C'est qui ne mec en veste en cuir ? Demanda-il

- DEA, il nous interdit d'approcher les Volturi , sans raison. Expliquais-je

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Emmett

- On va planquer devant le club. Dit Jasper

- Je viendrais, Josh n'est pas là cette semaine. Expliqua Emmett

Il nous fallait encore remplir des demandes pour un fourgon et du matériel de surveillance, un vrai casse tête. Je regardais Jasper , aucun de nous deux voulait faire les papiers.

- En 3 manches ? Demandais-je

- Ça marche ! Acceptât-il

Es-ce puéril de la part d'un agent spécial de jouer à pierre feuille papier ciseaux ? Surement mais bon.

Première manche je la remportais

Deuxième manche Jasper gagnait

Troisième manche :

- Pierre contre ciseau, je gagne. M'écriais-je

Je lui tendis les papiers à remplir, il allait bien s'amuser ! Pour ma part je pris une pause discuta avec Emmett

- Quoi de neuf ? Demandais-je

- Je suis content du weekend qu'on a passé, faudrait se faire ça plus souvent.

- On fait souvent des weekends famille Emmett !

- Mais ma sœur n'est pas souvent là… Expliquât-il

- Ton père n'est pas tendre avec elle… Et elle travaille dur. Elle t'aime, il n'y a cas voir comment elle sourit quand tu es a coté d'elle.

- Je sais mais Charlie va trop loin, je ne peux rien faire. Elle travaille plus que nous mec, c'est fou elle va se tuer à la tache à travaillé n'importe quand.

Je ne pus répondre, le téléphone de mon bureau sonna à ce moment.

- Cullen, j'écoute

- Agent Cullen, il y a un nouveau crime qui ressemble à l'affaire Paul Lahote, pouvez-vous venir voir, je vous donne l'adresse….

- Je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes, merci sergent.

J'expliquais rapidement le problème à mes collègues. Jasper décida de rester pour faire les papiers j'emmenais donc Emmett avec moi.

- Il me faut des preuves pour es coinces et pour le moment je n'ai rein, rien du tout ! M'énervais-je

- On va en trouver, on va les foutre en taule ces salop de mafieux ! Grogna Emmett

* * *

L'endroit n'était pas loin de là où on avait découvert l'autre corps quelques jours plutôt. Je voyais des bagnoles de flics partout. La police scientifique était déjà sur place ainsi que le légiste. Nous montrâmes nos badges et passèrent la banderole de sécurité.

- Bienvenue en enfer, agents Cullen et agent ?

- Swan, Emmett Swan

- Regardez par vous-même. J'ai 3 gars qui sont allé gerber après avoir vue le carnage. Tenez cadeaux. Dit-il en nous donnant des sacs en papier pour vomir.

Les cadavres de plusieurs hommes avaient été mutilés. Mon dieu qui avait pus faire ça ? Une putain de monstre !

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est les Volturi ? Demandais-je

- Selon des indics ces 4 mecs auraient volé de la coke aux Volturi , 3 heures plus tard, leur maison prend feux et eux disparaissent. 27 heures plus tard leurs corps sont retrouvés.

- Sérieusement ? Ils ont piqué de la drogue ? Pas très malins, ils n'ont pas compris qui était le diable dans cette ville ! S'exclama Emmett

* * *

C'était juste horrible, après que le légiste ai emporté les corps et que toutes la scène est été inspecté, nous rentrâmes au QG pour raconter à Jasper et essayer de trouvé une logique à ces meurtres.

- Ils ont de sérieux problèmes, si ça continu, ils vont devoir faire une chasse aux sorcières contre les traîtres et ça ne va pas être joli ! Commença Jasper.

- Et c'est peut être comme ça qu'on va les avoir, ils vont faire plus attention à la menaces interne et non plus externe. Commentais-je

- Tout le matos pour la plaque est prêt, prenez vos affaires, ça va commencer ! Prenez des photos. Bonne chance ! Dit notre patron

Faire une planque c'est long et ennuyeux, vous ne savez pas quand vous finirez, ni quand vos suspects se montreront. Donc vous attendez, attendez et attendez encore. Heureusement nous avions reçus le nouveau fourgon de surveillance. On pouvait être 4 dedans dont un sur un lit de camp précaire mais qui devient un luxe au bout de quelques heures. Emmett c'était joint à nous pour la surveillance, son collègue était en arrêt maladie pour une semaine, il n'avait pas d'affaire en cours.

Depuis 16 heures nous étions devant le club et les bureaux de Volturi . Toute l'après midi nous prenions des photos des 3 frères et de leurs lieutenant entrant et sortant de l'immeuble, rien de très intéressant pour le moment. Il devait être dans les 22 heures la foule affluait pour venir dans le club, de grosse voitures de sport s'arrêtaient et déposaient des golden boy et leur fille d'un soir. Le collègue de Bella se venait d'arrivé cela nous surprit.

- C'est un gros riche lui, regarde sa caisse, de tout les clubs de la ville j'espère que ma sœur ne fréquente pas celui la ! Dit Emmett

Le pendant une heure, les invités arrivaient, nous prenions en photos tous les VIP et les personnes suspectes. Vers 23 heures, une nouvelle voiture s'arrêta. Ce fut tout de suite super intéressant.

- Putain c'est Stepan Koslov, trafiquant d'armes de père en fils, que fait-il là ? Se demanda Jasper

Stepan Koslov et son père était très connus dans le commerce d'armes cela faisait des années que différentes autorités de plusieurs pays essayaient de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le voir ici avec les Volturi était quasiment une preuve de leurs lien mafieux. En bon gentleman il alla ouvrir le portière passager, je jeune femme en sortit, elle portait une très belle robe bleue nuit et des talons vertigineux qui lui donnait des jambes à mourir, ses long cheveux en boucles anglaise se mouvais dans son dos.

- Il ne se fait vraiment pas chier, t'a vue le canon ! Allez retourne toi bébé qu'on voit ta tête. Dit Emmett

Une personne les appela d'en bas des escaliers, le couple se retourna et là ce fut un choque. La femme sublime était Bella Swan la sœur d'Emmett.

- Putain que fout-elle là ? Et avec lui en plus ? S'écria Emmett

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Emmett … Dit Jasper

Il voulut sortit la rejoindre, mais nous le retenions de toutes nos forces.

- Emmett, tu vas nous griller ! reste là bordel ! M'énervais-je

- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est là. S'énervât-il

- Alors reste là et on observe ! Conclu Jasper

La soirée ne sous apprit rien de plus, nous dormions à tour de rôles quelques heures. C'était au tour d'Emmett, le problème c'est que monsieur ronfle… Le camion était insonoriser, mais pour Jasper et moi c'était l'enfer !

Bella et Koslov sortirent de la boite, il l'embrassa sur la joue, je me sentis un peu jaloux, enfin carrément jaloux oui ! Elle était toujours à son bras et donna des clefs au voiturier. Une voiture de sport arriva quelques minutes plus tard, coupant les deux « amis-amants » dans leur discussion. Elle fit une bise à Koslov et s'en alla à bord de sa voiture de luxe.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre ! S'exclama Jasper

- Et dire qu'on l'a vue ce weekend. Elle ne doit pas connaitre les affaires de Koslov, après tout il a aussi des entreprises légales et le club d'Antonio est plutôt en vogue cette année.

- Possible… Réfléchit Jasper.

Rien de très intéressant après le départ de Bella, il fallait qu'on la surveille elle aussi. Emmett n'allait pas être content du tout !

* * *

Je dormais profondément quand je sentis qu'on me tapait sur la jambe.

- Debout Edward , les deux motards son là on va voir qui ils sont ! Me dit Jasper, je sautais sur mes pieds et me mis à mon poste d'observation.

Il était a peut prés 13h quand deux motos de gros cylindré se sont arrêté devant le club.

- Putain, t'a vue sa bécane ? Un bijou ! S'écria Emmett

- J'avoue. Dis-je pour confirmer ses dires.

C'est vrai que la femme était très belle de dos, mais moi je voulais voir son visage pour prendre une photo, sans lunettes de soleil et capuche. Elle enleva doucement son casque, une masse de cheveux brun bouclées s'en échappa. Elle descendit de la moto avec grâce, la tension était à son comble, elle réemballait à Bella. Chacun de nous l'avait compris mais nous voulions une confirmation.

- Allez regarde nous. Murmurât Jasper

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle se tourna vers nous et s'alluma une clope et la ce fut le choque. Cette fille n'était qu'autre que la sœur d'Emmett , encore. C'était dur de croire à une coïncidence deux fois en deux jours surtout quand tout collait avec d'anciennes photos. Emmett ne savait plus quoi pensé, comme nous d'ailleurs

- Ma sœur est une criminelle…

- Il semblerait mais rien n'est encore prouvé ! Dit Jasper

Nous reprenions nos postes d'observation pendant des heures, Bella n'était toujours pas sortie de là c'était un vrai défit de garder Emmett dans ce van. Il devenait complètement fou. Vers 17 heures elle ressortit avec son fameux collègue qua nous avions déjà vue. Elle alluma une cigarette et la fuma tranquillement avec lui. Marcus sortit à son tour, dit quelque mot à l'homme qui éteignit sa cigarette et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il commença à parler avec Belle, nous n'avions pas de dispositif d'écoute ce qui nous handicapait un peu. Ils rigolèrent sur plusieurs choses, c'était bizarre, Marcus était connus pour être un peu misanthrope. Il ne parlait qu'à ses frères et s'ennuyait de tout et de tout le monde. Le voir sourire et rigoler était vraiment étrange. Jasper sortit un appareil d'écoute à distance.

- Le chef nous l'a apporté pendant ton sommeil en plus de café et muffins. Je t'en ai sauvé un d'Emmett. Dit-il

Jasper régla l'appareil et l'espionnage de la conversation commença :

- _Le travail n'attend pas, tu le sais, j'ai les comptes à faire. Dit Bella _

- _Avant ma femme, je pensais comme toi, un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un avec qui tu voudras faire ta vie c'était elle mon équilibre. Mais quand je l'ai perdu, je me suis perdu aussi. Fais moi plaisir dine avec moi demain midi, tu es comme une fille pour moi, personne n'aime les livres et la littérature, ils aiment juste l'argent ! En passant, comment été ton diner avec _Koslov_? Demanda-il _

- _ Il a de la conversation. Eludât-elle _

- _Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, il a été élevé dans la pure tradition russe, c'est un gentleman mais il restera toujours le dominant dans une relation. A part ça c'est un homme charmant et il est fidèle, intelligent et riche. Il s'occuperais bien de toi tu sais… _

Emmett à coté de nous pétait littéralement les plombs en le maudissant de tous les maux

- _Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à me faire entretenir, j'aime mon indépendance. C'est vrai que c'est un gentleman, il a de la conversation, il est pas mal, bref tout ce qu'il faut mais je ne suis pas intéressée._

Je crois qu'à ce moment là c'est toute la tension accumulée qui est retombée d'un coup. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais ça. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie ni même une amie pour le moment lors pourquoi êtes-je jaloux ?

* * *

**Alors des commentaires ? **

**A vos claviers ! **

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5 : POV BELLA

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici mon 5 ème chapitre ! **

**Merci pour vos messages, CONTINUEZ ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

** POV BELLA**

Je montais sur ma moto et appela Garrett pour qu'il me suive. Je l'amenais chez moi. Une fois dans mon appartement il se jeta sur moi et m'enleva ma veste et mon débardeur. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je lui enlevais sa veste et chemise. Il avait les muscles bien dessiné. En faisant chuter Garrett dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre du salon, je vis en bas dans la rue le même fourgon qui était garé depuis quelques jours devant le club. Nous étions surveillés depuis une semaine environ.

- On est surveillé. Murmurais-je à l'oreille de Garrett

- Je sais, donnons leur du spectacle. Répondit-il en m'embrassant sauvagement

Il était un très bon amant, cela faisait plus d'un an que nous étions partenaire dans le boulot et en sexe. Je ne faisais confiance qu'a peut de gens et il en faisait parti. J'aimais coucher avec lui, pas de sentiments, juste du sexe, pas de soucis, pas de problèmes. Cela nous convenait à tout les deux. Lui était divorcés depuis 3 ans et moi célibataires sans envie de se poser.

Apres plusieurs rounds dans le lit et sous la douche Garrett c'était endormit. Ha ces hommes, après le sexe, ils s'endorment ! Et comme toujours, je me levais et alla travailler avec une tasse de thé sur mon balcon. C'était aussi un moyen de surveiller le fourgon qui était toujours là. Je me sentais bien relaxée et heureuse, c'était surtout due aux endorphines encore dans mon corps. Je buvais mon petit thé anglais tout en regardant la mer et en écoutant le premier mouvement de l'Eté des Quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Une pure merveille classique.

J'avais entendu via des contacts que mon frère et ses amis étaient sur l'affaire du flic qu'on avait butté. C'était très ennuyeux, très fâchant ! Il m'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois, je n'avais jamais répondus et même fait jouer des contacts pour que l'affaires leurs soit retirés. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire en face en quoi consister mon métier, il me mettrait derrière les barreaux.

Je buvais mon café en me remémorant la soirée avec Stepan. Koslov était venu me chercher pour diner dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. J'avais fais un effort et m'étais habillée convenablement. En bon gentleman, il m'avait offert un bouquet de fleurs.

**_Flash back_**

- _Alors Mademoiselle McCarthy, que pouvez vous me dire sur vous ? Je suis impatiens de vous connaitre mieux. Voyez-vous, vous m'intrigué. Commençât-il _

_Il avait ce regard persan qui vous faisait vous sentir nue en face de lui, c'était horrible mais si attractif. _

- _Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Pourquoi vous intriguais-je ? _

- _Vous avez cette lueur dans les yeux, celle des personnes brillantes et déterminés. Mais au delà du premier regard, vous cachez un grand secret que personne ne sait, une profonde blessure qui vous à fait emprunter ce chemin. _

- _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourquoi ais-je pris ce chemin selon vous ? Demandais-je_

_D'ordinaire, j'évitais de parler de moi mais quelque chose chez cet homme me poussais à jouer avec lui. C'était irrésistible. _

- _Vous venez d'une bonne famille respectueuse de la loi, je vous passe mes condoléances pour vos parents. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur vous, j'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé. Vous avez fait une bonne école et vous finissez dans la mafia. Je suis fils d'un Capo, c'est donc normal que je connaisse ce milieu. Répondit-il _

**_Fin Flash back_**

Tout au long du diner il me posa des questions plus ou moins ciblé, mais j'étais passé maitre d'éviter ses questions et le redirigeais sur des questions sur le patrimoine culturel russe. Loin d'être inintéressant, je buvais littéralement ces paroles quand il parlait de Moscou avec le Kremlin ou de Saint-Pétersbourg et l'académie des beaux-arts. C'était fascinant comment il arrivait à capter son auditoire et toutes les personnes au alentour. Toutes les serveuses le dévoraient du regard, c'en avait était comique quand une d'entre elle renversa une assiette sur un homme à une table à coté.

C'était un homme charmant mais son langage corporel montrait qu'il était dominant en tout point et en plus c'était un criminel de classe mondial. Il m'avait surpris à la fin du repas au moment du dessert, il nous fit servir une coupe de champagne.

**_Flash back_**

- _Bella , je souhaiterais vous demander la permission de vous courtiser le temps de ma présence ici. Vous êtes une femme de grande beauté et d'une intelligence rare. Je souhaiterais avoir la chance de pouvoir vous montré que je pourrais être bon pour créer une relation entre nous._

_J'avais complètement beuger, sérieusement qui au XXIème siècle demandait à une femme de se faire courtiser ? J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais je n'avais pas trouvé les mots justes. _

- _Stepan, vous êtes un homme charmant et attentionné, je vous remercie pour les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Mais je ne suis pas une femme pour vous. Je vous apprécie mais je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, je ne suis pas intéressé par vous. Je vais donc décliner avec respect votre offre. Expliquais-je_

_Pendant un moment, j'ai crue voir un éclair de colère foudroyer son visage mais celui-ci se fendit en faible sourire. _

- _Je ne vous en veux pas, merci pour votre franchise en tout cas j'espère que vous accepterais mon invitation à être une amie. _

**_Fin Flash back_**

Il était beau, intelligent, charmant et très riche, le jackpot me direz-vous ? Hum pas tant que ça, juste en surface. En faite il est aussi manipulateur, sociopathe et sadique.

J'ai toujours admiré la façon dont les hommes les plus dangereux du monde étaient souvent de vrai gentleman, ils devaient tous être une sorte de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. Des personnalités bi polaires à tendance narcissique et psychopathe. Ils ne voient pas la réalité comme tous le monde et font semblant de ressentir des sentiments car au fond ils n'en ont pas. Il y a pas de bien ou de mal pour eux, pas de barrières pas de limite à leur pouvoir et leur monstruosité.

J'étais sur que Stepan pouvait tout en me parlant de sa mère avec amour et me dire qu'il avait fait exterminé une centaine de personnes juste parce qu'ils ne se soumettaient pas à son autorité. C'était un manipulateur né, il savait décoder les communications non verbales et cela faisait de lui une personne très dangereuse pour moi. Je n'avais pas ses habilités pour manipuler les gens et j'avais une conscience je devais donc m'éloigner de lui avant de vendre mon âme au diable.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par Garrett qui me caressa l'épaule. Je me retournais pour le regarder.

- Aro m'a appelé, ils ont besoin de moi pour un transfère. Je rentre chez moi après, va dormir un peu. A plus. Dit-il en m'embrassant chastement sur la joue

Je lui fis un rapide au revoir, voilà ce que j'aimais chez lui, pas de gène, pas de prise de tête. Je le regardais partir sur sa moto, le van en bas de la rue le suivis me laissant seul. Ils devaient avoir une deuxième équipe pour me suivre. Je me décidais à aller dormir quelques heures.

* * *

Je fus réveillé par mon téléphone, je m'extirpais de mon lit pour aller le chercher dans la cuisine. Je me cognais le pied dans la porte ce qui n'améliora pas mon humeur de chien.

- Ouai !? Commençais-je

- Bella , c'est Emmett , viens-tu manger avec nous ce midi ? Demandât-il

J'avais passé ma semaine à l'évité et comme une idiote je n'avais pas regardé qui m'appelais avant de décrocher ! Quelle galère, je ne pouvais pas refuser ce serais louche vraiment très louche.

- Où et quelle heure ? Demandais-je lasse

- Chez moi dans 2 heures.

Je raccrochais sans dire au revoir. Comment allais-je sortir de ce déjeuné. Manger avec 3 agents fédéraux, un flic et votre famille c'est le bon plan pour vous faire démasquer. Je devais inventer des excuses au cas où c'étaient eux dans le camion… Je n'aimais pas mentir à ma famille, mais comme toujours j'avais choisie une voie qui ne me permettait pas de faire autrement.

* * *

Comme convenu j'arrivais pour midi, je soufflais un bon coup et entra dans la maison. ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais levé avec l'impression que cette journée allait être merdique…

J'avais pris ma moto pour une fois, mais en voyant la tête de mon frère ce n'étais pas la meilleur idée que j'avais eu ce matin.

- Depuis quand conduis-tu cet engin de mort ? Attaquât-il directement

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir papa. Répliquais-je acerbe.

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'heure de sommeil toute cette histoire me tracassait plus que nécessaire. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer. Elle était si maternel avec tout le monde de sa famille et si garce avec les autres qu'il fallait du temps pour s'y habituer.

- Moi je trouve ça trop sexy la moto ! Murmurât-elle

Je saluais tout le monde en évitant les feds. Malheureusement ils avaient décidé de me cuisiner un petit peu. Je fus vite entouré de mon frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Chose inhabituel, mon frère avait gardé à sa ceinture son arme de service, d'ordinaire à la maison, il la laissait dans le coffre.

- Alors sœurette, comment vas-tu ? Tu as une petite mine ? Trop de travail ? Demanda mon frère en me tendant une bière.

Pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et moi je m'assis sur un tabouret du bar sur la terrasse à quelques mètres d'eux. Je bus une longue gorgée pour observer leurs réactions.

- Je vais bien merci, oui toujours beaucoup de travail. Et vous les gars vous enquêtez sur quoi ? Demandais-je à mon tour

- On ne peut pas parler d'affaire en cours… Eluda Edward

- Bien sûr où avais-je la tête, mais vous parlez bien à Charlie … Enfin ce n'est pas mes affaires. Vous avez des nouvelles sur le flic qui c'est fait abattre ? J'ai entendus dire que c'était votre bureau qui s'en occupait. Quelle histoire horrible, comment est-il mort ? Continuais-je

Je pouvais les voir blanchir les un après les autres. Emmett serra tellement fort sa canette qu'elle lui explosa dessus. Cria contre lui-même et partit se changer. Edward avait les phalanges un peu blanches, il essayait de ne pas exploser comme mon frère. Dean lui restait de marbre, me fixant comme s'il pouvait voir en moi, c'était assez perturbant, il a avait la même façon de faire que Stepan mais lui ce n'était pas pour manipuler juste pour comprendre, mon frère avait déjà mentionné qu'il était un excellent annaliste du comportement.

- Effectivement, c'est notre bureau. C'est tout ce qu'on peu te dire, as-tu des informations à nous communiquer ? As-tu entendus quelque chose qui pourrait aider la justice ? Demanda Dean

Hum, il avait très bien calculé son coup !

- Non rien désolé, je garderais les oreilles ouvertes pour vous ! Assurais-je

- Merci, sinon ton boulot ? Rappelle-nous ce que tu fais, même Emmett à du mal à nous le décrire. Rigola Edward

- Je suis juriste, je contrôle et monte des contrats pour des entreprises.

- Et que se passet-il si ta compagnie fais quelque chose d'illégale ? Demanda Edward

Ils essayaient de me coincés les salops. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

- Je rédige les contrats en me basant sur les lois, je ne les fais pas. Je ne suis pas responsable si l'entreprise ne suit pas mes conseils ou si elle déroge aux contrats. Expliquais-je

- Les garçons laissez la tranquille pour une fois qu'elle ne travaille pas ! Ordonna Rosalie

Je la remerciai d'un sourire, le déjeuné fut un peu bizarre, je me sentais légèrement observée. Quand mon téléphone sonna toutes les discutions s'arrêtèrent. Je m'éloignais vers la maison pour décrocher.

- Bella , quelqu'un nous à vendu, les flics perquisitionne une des entreprise d'Aro pour trouver des preuves pour l'assassinat des voleurs. Les rois sont en sécurité avec les hérités au club pour le moment. Viens vite on est dans la merde totale. Me dit Félix

- J'arrive le plus rapidement possible ! Assurais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je tapais un numéro que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps et priais pour qu'il réponde.

- J'attendais que tu m'appelle ! Garrett c'est fait arrêter par les flics, je l'ai fait sortir de prison mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis 10h. Me dit Alistair Lewis de la DEA

- Putain mais tu ne pouvais pas les tenir ces chiens ? Bordel les Volturi doivent avoir en otage Garrett, je vais le chercher. Restez en dehors de ça ! Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je retournais à table et pris ma veste et mon casque de moto.

- Rosalie , je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser, il y a un problème au bureau. Merci pour tout. Dis-je avant de partir

Je courus vers ma moto et l'enfourcha à toute vitesse. Je devais aller au club je ne pouvais pas laisser Garrett là-bas tout seul. Ces chiens de flics auraient du laisser les affaires de grands de cotés ! Je passais par l'arrière du bâtiment et y laissa ma moto.

J'entrais en trombe dans les sous sols du club. Je fus plus que soulagé que Garrett n'avait rien. J'essayais de cacher mon soulagement. Au milieu de la pièce se tenais un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond cheveux long, une allure de motard, son nom était James Hunter, il faisait partit de la DEA. Jane avait commencé à s'occuper de lui, vue le nombre de lésion qui couvrait son corps.

En quelques mots Aro expliqua les problèmes et les impacts que James nous causait. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, mais avant toute chose, vous allez tous partirent et vous planquer. On se rejoint au camp dans une heure. Dis-je

Les ris hochèrent la tête mais Caius voulait voir James mort avant de partir. Je pris donc mon arme et m'approcha de James.

- Tu as merdé James c'est vraiment pas bon pour toi ! Dis-je avant de lui tiré dessus.

* * *

**Que va t-il se passer ? **

**Le FBI va-t-il l'arrêter ?**

**Pourquoi Bella est-elle en contact avec la DEA ? **

**Racontez-moi vos idées ! **

**à vos claviers !**


End file.
